


Pineapples

by AmberzillaRex



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/AmberzillaRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to point out that having ADHD is, like, hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pineapples

**Author's Note:**

> Speaking as someone who has the basic thought process of Stiles, this story took me forever to write even though it's super short mainly because I kept getting sidetracked.....haha

Stiles wants to point out that having ADHD is, like, hard. 

The thing about having ADHD, you know, is that you can’t really stop and think on just one thing for too long. It’s like, as soon as you stop to think about, say, pineapples, your thought process sort of spills from pineapples to Hawaiian pizza-Hawaii-that one episode of Lilo and Stitch Scott’s little cousin forced them to watch-Scott’s cousin ratting them out to Mrs. McCall about how they had tried to make a rocket-Mrs. McCall and his dad talking late at night about how they’re worried about their sons and the sudden late night adventures that have turned from occasional to nightly-the pack. And yeah it’s hard to explain how pineapples equated to the pack in his mind, but it wasn’t like he expected anyone to really ask; at least, until he shows up one afternoon to watch the pack training (glorified tag, really, no matter how growly senor sourwolf got whenever he said it) holding a pineapple and beaming at Lydia and Allison as if it makes perfect sense. Allison gives him a questioning look, and Lydia rolls her eyes, but it’s Isaac who ends up stopping his rolling tackle into Scott to ask.

“Why do you have a pineapple, man?” And Stiles just sort of stares at the pineapple, not really thinking about how to answer the question, per say, but on why pineapples were spiky and if the pack were fruit, Derek would so totally be the pineapple of the pack-basket. He supposes Lydia would be something exotic, like a dragon fruit, and Allison and Scott would be passion fruit because, ha ha, they were so passionate about each other. Isaac would be a star fruit because come on, Isaac, he’s freaking adorable and so are star fruit, how could anyone not make that connection? And Jackson would be, like, a fruit cake, because fruit cakes were the douche-bag of all fruit related things. Or a prune, because he really, really hates prunes. 

“Jackson’s such a pruche-bag.” And, oops, there goes his mouth again, talking without his permission, and everyone’s staring at him. He’s use to that, though; one of the joys of living with ADHD was the constant looks from people who just…didn’t understand. And yeah, it was sort of random and Jackson is giving him a weird look now, but when isn’t Jackson giving him some sort of look? “Uh. Pineapple is nutritious for growing wolves. And delicious. And not at all sour like certain Alphas who will remain unnamed although unnecessarily because we only have one Alpha I guess so yeah. If we were all fruits Derek would totally be a pineapple.” Everyone sort of stops and stares at him and, really, it’s not the weirdest thing he’s ever said. Not even, like, in the top ten.

“Did you…take your Adderall today, dude?” Scott’s question isn’t really out of line, because he is known to forget to take his pills, sometimes, but it’s not like the medication makes him any less random so he’s sort of hurt that Scott would imply it does. Because it doesn’t, it just keeps him a little better focused is all. 

“Yes? What, Isaac asked about the pineapple, I answered. How’s tag going? Anyone winning yet? Winner can have this delightful pineapple, which I certainly did not appropriate from the grocery store because it reminded me of my dad and Hawaiian pizza. Also, can we do nachos tonight? Will anyone not be down with that?” It takes a minute for everyone else to catch up, but when they do it’s Scott who answers, use to Stiles’ topic hopping ways. 

“I totally can dig nachos. And I think it’s a draw, no one can catch Derek.” Stiles grins, moving to stand next to Derek and shoving the pineapple in his hands before moving to enter the house, ignoring Derek’s look and the snickering of the others. He’s also use to that, because he’s always doing something, right, and usually that something annoys Derek or amuses the rest of the pack, and he’s totally use to being considered the weird one. He’s always sort of been the weird one, so it’s alright. 

And that’s the problem with ADHD, because now instead of thinking about anything to do with the pack or training he’s thinking about how Derek is totally the pineapple because he’s prickly out the outside and sweet on the inside, except with Derek it’s more like he’s some sort of pineapple-onion hybrid because of layers; Derek has tons of layers. Like an onion. A prickly, pineapple-y onion and see? You see?

ADHD. Thinking. It’s like, his own personal lycanthropic demon. Except no actual demons are involved. Or fur. Or fangs. Just his mind, firing on about seventy cylinders in a five second span. He totally makes the connection of all those things, by the way- like, werewolves are supernatural and so are demons and some people think that the perception of things involves several sections of the brain and what if you had an ADHD ridden werewolf? Is that even possible?

He should ask Derek. Who is, totally, a pineapple. Onion. Whatever.


End file.
